Find the one you love
by tvfreaky
Summary: After the destruction of Sunnydale..Buffy's feeling something weird! what could that be? i know crapy summary but that's all i got! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1on 5

They were all in front of Sunnydale, well actually more like in front of the whole called Sunnydale.

Buffy was stairing at it and felt something... She didn't know what it was but she knew it was a good thing.

Faith told her:"you're not the only chosen now, you can do whatever you want"

And Buffy smiled.

B:"I know...but now all we can do is find a notel and get some sleep, we're all tired"

G:"And we have to get to an hospital becuse some of us are really hurt"

X:"Yeah let's do that...first hospital and then sleep"

And they went back to the bus.

ASTORIA HOSPITAL

The scooby gang was sitting on the bench waiting for some news about the potentials and Woods.

A doctor finally came to talk to Giles but Buffy knew it was bad news.

Doctor to G:"You are with the black man...Mr Woods i think?"

G:"Yeah we are"

D:"he's fine now but he has to stay here for a few days"

G:"And the others?"

D:"They're fine but i'm gonna keep them for the night, to be sure nothing happens"

G:"Thank you so much"

D:"You should leave now...you can't see them and you look tired"

G:"Thank you, so we'll see you tomorrow to pick up the girls"

D:"Bye"

And the gang left the hospital.

They were in the school bus driving to find a motel.

B:"Giles,where are we going?"

G:"I found a motel earlier, that's where we going"

F:"Finally,i'm gonna sleep"

D:"Yeah cuz it's not like i'm a baby but i'm REALLY tired!"

B:"We are all tired Dawn"

And the went to the motel.

Giles and Xander shared the same room.

Willow and Kennedy were together and Buffy,Dawn and Faith had the same room.

BUFFY'S ROOM

F:"You can take the last bed B, i'm gonna take the couch"

B:"But you need a bed...the couch?not so comfy!"

F:"Hey it's okay i said"

B:"Fine then...god night Faith"

F:"Night B...Night Brat"she shouted

D:"Night F, night Buffy" she shouted back.

B:"Oh Faith..i have to tell you something"

F:"Yeah what?"

B:"Thanks...i mean you fought we us but you didn't leave after that"

F:"Hey...i'm with the good guys now,i'll stick with you till death!" she started to laugh

B:"Yeah...wel thanks!"

F:"You're welcome B...now if you don't mind iwant to sleep!"

B:"Hey you kick me out!"

F:"Well...YEAH!"

B:"Okay okay, i leave..night"

And they went all to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Buffy woke up with a strange feeling, firt she tought it was the slayer thing she shared with Faith. But when she realized it wasn't that cuz Faith was still sleeping, she became worried.

B:"Don't worry, mybe Faith has the same thing or if she doesn't i'll ask Giles later"

And she went to the bathroom to take her shower

When she was done with it she went to the leaving room and saw Faith and Dawn, they were watching tv.

B:"Do you guys have nothing else to do?"

F:"Duh!we are stuck here, there's nothing to do in this crapy motel!"

D:"She's right...Giles just called to say that we're gonna pick up the girls in three hours only so.."

B:"Did you eat your breakfast?"

D:"No we're waiting for you"

B:"And you Faith?"

F:"No but i thought we were eating with G-man and Xander"

D:"And Willow and Kennedy"

B:"Oh yeah i forgot"

They were all siting in front of the tv waiting for the others.

When Buffy rememberd she had something to ask to Faith.

B:"Dawnie could you leave for one sec i have to talk with Faith"

D:"And like usual i can't hear it right?"

F:"Got it Brat!"

B:"Please Dawnie!"

D:"Yeah yeah...i'm gonna see if Will's up"

And she left the room.

F:"So B,what ya wanna talk about?"

B:"When you woke up this morning...did you felt something weird?"

F:"Hun?"

B:"I mean, i had a strange feeling...inda like our slayer thing but not the same"

F:"No B sorry...you were the only one"

B:"It's okay...i'll ask Giles later...maybe he knows"

F:"Yeah maybe" And she watched tv again...

Faith noticed that after a few minutes Buffy was still staring at her

F:"What?" she said looking back at B

B:"Nothing" and she was blushing

F:"Com'on B talk"

B:"Well...i was wondering...i know that you changed and all the stuff...but why?"

F:"Well like i said to Woods the night Xander came back from the hospital,ya know with his eye...I discover there are things more important in life that being bad and all that stuff"

B:"That's why you didn't fight back when i punched you t the Bronze"

F:"Yeah, that's why"

B:"Wich things?"

F:"Hun?"

B:"You said more important things...wich one?"

F:"Kinda weird but... friends, family...love"

"Basic stuff"

B:"Oh i see"

"Friends..i can say that you have a gang just for you...family we can help with tht but you're part of Dawn and I now...love,i can't help that!"

F:"Yeah i know...thanks B"

B:"It's okay..like i said,you're a part of us now"

Faith didn't know what to say...express her feelings was something she wasn't good at so...

F:"Maybe we should go , i'm soooo hungry!"

B:"Yeah me too...damn slayer thing...i'm always hungry!"

F:"Same here!"

"Com'on let's go"

And they went to the dinner next the motel where they met the others.

After the breakfast, They went to the mall to buy some new clothers and other stuff.

They went all their own way.

Giles and Xander went together, Buffy and Dawn, Kennefy and Willow and Faith al by herself cuz she wanted to think about stuffshe said.

Actually Buffy didn't go with Dawn...She followed Faith cuz she wanted to know why she went by herslef.

Faith bought some clothes and after that she left the stores area to drink something.

She imediatly felt someone was following her, and she knew it was Buffy.

She turned after the corner and hide behind a small tree.

Buffy was there too but dind't see where Faith was...and then "GOT YOU" screamed Faith

B:"Yeah funny, i almost got an heart-attack !"

F:"Why did you follow me?"

B:"I wanted to know why you wanted to be alone"

F:"Cuz i like to be alone"

B:"And ?"

F:"That's all,i swear"

B:"Fith..i know you're lying so, explain"

F:"Yeah okay..maybe we should get a drink first"

B:"Good idea..i'm gonna buy some cappucinos...but don't go away!"

F:"Yeah"

When Buffy came back, Faith started to talk

F:"Well, you remembered wht i told you yesterday about the friends stuff"

B:"Yeah..."

F:"Well you said i have all those things now,but you can't help with love"

B:"Yeah so?"

F:"Well that's what i was thinking about, love i mean"

B:"Oh i see...and what's the conclusion?"

F:"I think i have found someone"

B:"Woods right?"

F:"Yeah..i mean..he's great but..."

B:"But what..you love him that's enough"

F:"I'm scared B"

B:"Of what Faith?"

F:"I don't wanna be hurt again...and i know that if i'm hurt,i'll leave this shit"

B:"That means leaving us!"

F:"Yeah...and i don't want that...so that's why i'm scared"

B:"Okay let's make a deal"

F:"I'm listening"

B:"Try with Woods, if it works that's great...and if it doesn't and he hurts you,well i'm gonna kick his ass, BUT you have to promess me to stay here with us"

F:"I can try that..."

B:"Fine let's go now we have to meet the others and then pick the girls up"

F:"Okay,let's go"

And they left the mall cuz they had to pick up the girls

ASTORIA HOSPITAL

G:"I talked to the doctor, te girls can leave but Woods has to stay for a week."

F:"Oh okay..i'm gonna tell him"

G:"Willow could you take some girls now, and bring them to the motel?"

W:"Yeah okay..Kennedy and i will take five girls and the others will come bkc with you guys"

G:"Thanks,so see you later"

W:"Bye Giles,Buffy"

B:"Bye Will"

Buffy was sitting on the bench in front of Woods'room:

And she felt that weird feeling again.

"That's it i have to talk to Giles"

"Giles could i ask you something"

G:"Sure"

B:"Well when we were at Sunnydale before leaving with the bus,i felt a strange felling...and now it comes back...Do you know what's that about?"

G:"no...i mean...Faith had the same thing?"

B:"No i was the only one"

G:"Did you had that feeling before?"

B:"Once i think"

G:"When?"

B:"When...i was at school with Dawn..you know the first day...i felt something...and a few minutes later i discovered..."

G:"Spike!"

B"Yeah"

G:"Oh my god Buffy,you don't see it?"

B:"No what?"

G:"you feeling...it means that..."


	2. Chapter 2on 5

B:"That what?"

G:"Spike is alive!"

B:"No...i mean that can't be true...i saw him burned!"

G:"I know it sounds maybe crazy but..that's all i have"

B:"thanks Giles"

G:"Sorry"

B:"No it's okay...i'm gonna see if Faith's ready and then we can leave!"

G:"Okay"

"I'm waiting here"

Buffy entered Woods's room.

He was sleeping and Faith was sitting on the chair...Buffy saw she was sleeping too.

She put her hand on F's shoulder and shake her a little...

B:"Faith...Faith wake up!"

F:"B?"

B:"It's me"

F:"What you wanna?"

B:"Just to tell you we are leaving..i think you should come bak at the motel with us..you look so tired"

F:"Yeah..i'm gonna leave with you guys...(Weaspering to Woods) I'm gonna be back tomorrow...bye "

And they left the hospital...

BUFFY'S ROOM

Before Faith went sleeping, she noticed Buffy had something in her mind...

F:"Hey B, you wanna talk about it?"

B:"About what?"

F:"What's bothered you"

B:"No it's nothing"

F:"Split it!"

B:"Okay...well you see i talked about my feeling with Giles"

F:"What did he say?"

B:"He said it was Spike...that maybe he was alive"

F:"What the fuck? I mean he died no?"

B:"yeah that's what i told him too"

F:"No i see why you're acting like that...you wanna see him right?"

B:"NO"

"i mean i don't know..when he told me NO YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH ME, i knew he was right..i mean i fell in love with the idea of someone being there for me"

"And that's why i want to see him...to be sure he's okay and to have someone there for me"

F:"But you don't need him now"

"not anymore"

B:"Why?"

"It's not like i found love these past few days"

F:"I didn't say love...i said someone there for you"

"i' m here for you"

B:"thanks Faith..i...i mean...i 'm so thankful you stayed by my side...being a lsayer is hard, but you know what it's like"

F:"yeah i know...i promess you..i'm staying here"

B:"Yeah..so maybe you want to sleep..."

F:"We can watch tv if you like...i'm not that tired"

B:"Thanks.cuz i don't want to be alone right now"

F:"It's okay..thank god for the slayer power...we don't need that much sleep!"

B:"Yeah..."

F:"So you wanna sit or you're watching the movie like that?"

B:"Oh yeah..."

And Buffy sat next to Faith.

F:"I hope there something good right now cuz i'm gonna be bored if there isn't!"

B:"Dawn rent movies earlier : The grudge and Wrong Turn"

F:"Fine by me...since we don't slay anymore a good scary movie will be fine!"

B:"Yeah..oh i forgot, now that you talk about the slay thing...giles asked me if tomorrow we can partol...to see if there are vamps here"

F:"Yeah vamps asskicking...i like that idea"

"tomorrow then"

B:"Yeap..now let's watch those movies"

F:"Yeah"

It was about an hour tht they started the first movie and Faith could see Buffy was cold...but she liked that movie so much that she didn't want to miss a bit.

Faith went to B's room and took her blancket.

F:"Take that...you're freezing"

B:"Thanks...(puting on the blancket) mmhhh so much better"

F:"Good"

B:"You want it too?"

F:"yeah...kinda freezing int this room"

And they watched movies all night long.

When Faith woke up she could see Buffy was sleeping on her...

"Man how can i go to the bathroom now?"

She quickly jump off the couhc and was happy to see that B was still sleeping.

She took a shower and came back in the leaving room...

Everybody was still sleeping cuz it was only 7.00am

"WOW, i'm up this realy...something's wrong with me!"

"Well i could go buy the breakfast...i'm sure Brat and B will be happy"

And Faith left.

Buffy woke up a few sec later with no signs of Faith

"Where did she go"

And she saw the letter Faith wrote before she left

_**B,**_

_**I went out to buy your breakfast.**_

_**Don't worry,i'll be back soon!**_

_**By the way nice night...but you're pretty heavy when you want ;)**_

_**Jocking!**_

_**Faith**_

Buffy had a nice feeling about that letter...Faith wrote pretty nice things and it gave her a nice feeling.

Faith came back a few minutes later.

F:"Oh hey sunshine...already up?"

B:"yeah something was missing since a few sec so i couldn't sleep!"

F:"Ohh i see!"

"you likde my note?"

B:"Yeah it was nice..but i'm not heavy!"

F:"yes you are"

B:"No i'm not"

F:"Yes"

B:"NO"

F:"okay...come here"

B:"Why?"

F:"I have to see if you're heavy or not"

B:"How?"

F:"Well i'm going to lay on the couch and you'll gonna come over me..like during the night"

"And then i can say if you heavy or not"

B:"Fine but you'll see i'm not heavy"

And Faith and buffy went on the couch at the exact same place that last night...

B:"You see..i'm not heavy!"

F:"Hey you're here for about five sec...sty a lil bit longer than that if i want to be sure"

And finally they dind't stay for a few sec but for about an hour...

They watched an other movie...

Buffy was on Faith,her arm on Faith's waist and Faith was playing with B's hair...

Suddenly they heard the shower, Dawn was up and they had to make coffer for he breakfast.

B:"So you see i'm not heavy!"

F:"No...it's true i was wrong"

B:"i prefer that"she said playfully

"I'm gonna make coffee, you want something?"

F:"No thanks...i'm gonna wait for Dawn"

B:"Okay"

And Dawn came into the room.

D:"Hi guys...so what's up today?"

F:"Nothing...i think you're going to see a movie with X-man and Red right?"

D:"Yeah...wanna come too?"

F to Buffy:"You wanna go see a movie?"

B:"No thanks..i'm a lil bit tired i'm staying here"

F back to Dawn:"I'm gonna stay here with her"

D:"You don't have to...you cn come with us if you want"

F:"Thanks but...i'm staying..i have sleep to catch up!"

D:"Oh okay...maybe later then..."

F:"Yeah"

And they eat their breakfast.

It was 4.00pm and Dawn left with Xander to the movie.

Faith and Buffy were all alone...

F:"So you're going to sleep i guess"

B:"Yeah...but i'm not that tired anymore"

F:"Thank god..i 'm not tired at all..."

B:"Faith can i ask you something?"

F:"What?"

B:"Why did you stay here..i mean...i know you like movies"

F:"Yeah but i prefer staying here with you"

B:"Why?"

F:"Cuz i like staying here"

B:"Why?"

F"WHY WHY WHY...B i don't know okay..i onlu know i like being with you"

B:"Okay okay..chill...i didn't want to uspet you!"

F:"You didn't...it's okay"

B:"In this case...what about runing?"

F:"Here?"

B:"No ass! Outside!"

F:"Fist i'm not an ass, second yeah great idea...let's change and then run!"

B:"Great see ya in five sec"

They got changed and they wnet outside to run.

They were running for about an hour now when suddenly Buffy fell..

F:"Hey B,can't see where you going?"

B:"Really funny Faith...but i think i hurt my ankle"

F:"yeah seems bad to me...you can walk?"

Buffy was bout to stand up but the pain was too awful.

B:"no i can't"

F:"Okay let me carry you to our room"

And Faith took Buffy in her arms..she was so nice cuz she didn't want to hurt Buffy more than she was.

F:"So i'm gonn put you on the couch and then i'm gonna look for ice."

B:"Thanks"

She left for about 20 minutes when finally she came back.

F:"Sorry but the man didn't want to tell me where the ice was...so i punched him"

B:"oh Faith you didn't have to do that"

F:"Yeah i had...your ankle kills you!"

B:"Thanks anyway"

Faith sat on the couch where Buffy was on put ice on her ankle

F:"Feeling better?"

B:"Yeah thanks"

F:"Pleasure"

B:"man i'm so tired"and closed her eyes for one sec

F:"You can sleep here or on your bed. Your choice?"

B:"I'm better here...you're taking care of me here..not in my room"

F:"I can do that in your romm too you know"

B:"Still.i prefer here"

"but can we just sleep like we did yesterday...it was pretty comfy"

F:"Yeah sure...you have the pain so you can decide!"

And Buffy laughed

F:"Great you have pain but i can still make you laugh!"

"I rock!"

B:"Yeah,true"

F:"Come here you need to get rest...we have slayer things to do tonight...hope your ankle will be okay"

B:"Yeah it's just the shock...later it will be fine"

F:"Now sleep"

And she opened her arms to let Buffy in.

F:"You're good?"

B:"Yeah thanks...pretty comfy your shoulder"

F:"I know..(and she weaspered to B) now sleep, i'm watching you"

B:"Thanks for everything"Buffy weaspered before she slept.


	3. Chapter 3on 5

It was 9.00pm... Buffy and faith were about to patrol

F:"Your ankle is okay right?"

B:"yeah i'm fine...but if we have to run after a vamp...you'll do it!"

F:"yeah yeah"

And they went to the cemetery...

It wasn't as big as Sunnydales but it was okay...

They were patroling for about an hour...

F:"Let's go home there's nothing here"

"We can go watch tv"

B:"Yeah i think..."

But Buffy couldn't end her sentence... a vamp went out of nowhere and was holding her neck.

F:"Hey" she screamed.

"I think you touch the wrong person"

V:"We'll see about that"

But faith didn't had the tie to do anything...

Someone staked the vampire before her.

Faith looke at Buffy but it wasn't her...

"Who the hell staked that vampire " she asked to Buffy.

B:"I don't know...i wasn't me...you?"

F:"No look...i still have mine in my hand!"

"its' because i did"

A voice ame behind a tree...And Buffy did recognize that voice...She couldn't believe it...

Tears was falling down her face...she was so happy...

B:"Oh my god it's really you?"

: "yeah it's me"

B:"How did that happend?"

:"Well i got a little help from someone"

B:"Who?"

:"The same that brought you back to life"

B:"Will?"

:"yeah she helpt me"

Faith was angry...she didn;t know why but she was.

And she didn;t like at all the fact that he didn't notice her...

F:"Hum,hum"

:"Ho hi Brunette"


	4. Chapter 4on 5

F:" Hi Spike!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

S:"Will told me you were here...so"

B:"Oh my god i'm so happy"

And she ran into Spike's arms...

Faiht was more and more angrier...but she hated herslef for that.

F:"I'm gonna leave you now..you two have things to talk about"

B:"Wait you can stay if you want"

F:"No thanks B, it's okay...see ya later"

"bye Spike"

S:"Goodbye Faith"

And Faith went back to her room.

LIVING ROOM

"Why am i so angry?"

"Damn it faith...what's that shit now?"

And then she realized...it was becase she was in love with B!

"Fuck Aith..not that...you love Woods not B"

But her heart knew it wasn't true..she loved B with all her heart.

"Man what i'm gonna do now? I can't leave i promess her!"

"I...I...I dunno...man it's hard!"

But she couldn't tought about that any longer cuz B was back with Spike...they seemed so happy to be together again.

B:"Well you can sleep in my room Spike...i'm gonna sleep with faith on the couch"

S:"Oh Okay...good night Buffy"

B:"Good night Spike"

(Faith's toughts) Why didn't she sleep with him..why with me? Maybe there's..No faith NO..you're crazy B will never date you!

When Spike was in his room, Faith finally could talk with Buffy

F:"So he's back right?"

B:"yeah"

F:"You don't look happy crazy about that!"

B:"It's just that...i dunno...maybe i was over him"

F:"Maybe( but i wish you were in love with me)!

"but why didn't you lept with him tonghit..i mean it's like it's the first time"

B:"No but...i dunno i like slpeeing in your arms..i fell like...i'm great that's all"

F:"Well nytime you want...my shoulders are all yours!"

B:"Thanks...oh by the way..why isn't Dawn at home?"

F:"I dunno she said to me on he fone: there's no reason for me to be with you, enjoy your night,i'm sleeping at Will's"

"Weird no?"

B:"Yeah cuz it's like we're dating or something"

Faith tought she had a knife in her heart...Man she hurts me real bad and i can't even tell her.

Buffy felt something was wrong with Faith;Did i say something?

B:"So we're gonna sleep or what?"

F:"Yeah"

And she was laying on the couch and Buffy went next to her...

B:"By the wy it's not tomorrow that Woods is out?"

F:"Yeah but i'm not going"

B:"Why?"

F:"We break up"

"He said he wasn't the one i needeed.

B:"Did he said who?"

F:"He only said i had to look closer to the people around me (now i know what i meant)

B:"Xander?"

F:"Now it wasn't him"

B:"Now i'm lost"

F:"Hey me too you know!"

B:"Well i hope you'll find out soon!"

And she closed her eyes...thinking Buffy was sleeping Faith weaspered to her ears : it's you..and i won't let you go.

But Buffy heard it..and now she understand why Faith was acting weirdly tonight...she was jalous...

"man two people are in love with me...what the hell i'm gonna do?"

NEXT MORNING

Buffy was up before Faith...but she had still no clue of what she'll do with her two lovers...

"Wait, Faith doesn't know i know...so maybe it's not a problem yet...i have to deal with Spike first"

And that what she did...she had to tell him the truth..she doesn't love him..but he already kne that so..maybe it will be easy.

B:"Spike can i come in?"

S:"Yeah sure..i'm still in your room you know"

B:"We need to talk"

S:"Oh not so good i guess"

B:"No,sorry"

S:"You don't love i know that..what more?"

B:"I think it's better if you leave"

S:"Why?"

B:"Cuz i'm not so good with you being around"

"We had our story...but now i think we have to move on"

S:"I knew that was coming...i...i'm leaving tonight"

B:"Thanks..for everything you've done in my life"

S:"It was a pleasure love"

B:"So what are you going to do?"

S:"I'm gonna see Willow and Giles...to let them know i'm leaving today"

B:"Oh okay"

S:"Can i say something to you?"

B:"Say"

S:"Don't let her go...i mean you shouldn't...because i know how it feels to be in love with someone but the person's not...she's hurt you know...i can see that"

B:"You know about Faith?"

S:"I talked to Xander and Dawn, everybody knows she's in love with you"

B:"Oh my god...but...i...she..."

S:"Look..i know you love her..cuz if you didn't well,i would be here tonight and not in an other city!"

B:"So you knew it was for her"

S:"Yeah...and you should know that too, she's crazy about you..."

B:"Thanks spike!"

And she left the room.

When she got back,Faith was up but angry at her...

F:"So Spike is okay?"

B:"I dunno"

F:"What...you don't know everything about your LOVER?"

B:"He's not my lover (you are)"

F:"Well if he's not who the hell could that be?" (please tell me i am)

B:"What do you care about?"

F:"I don't"

B:"Don't fuck with me Faith, you're lying!"

F:"I'm not...i...have to go"

And she left...leaving Buffy really sad.

OUTSIDE THE MOTEL

Faith was really upset...

"Man why the hell did i shouted at her...i'm such an ass sometimes"

She sat on the floor in front of the room...

She felt something on her cheek, she was crying.

"Yeah great now i'm turning into a chick who cries all the time"

And she stayed outside for the day...She did notice she was still outside only when Xander came to pick up Spike to go at Will's.

X:"Hey Faith,what are you doing here"

F:"Dunno x-man...don't want to go inside"

X:"Fine by me...you're coming with us?"

F:"For?"

X:"Spike 's going to see Will and Giles before he left"

F:"He's leaving?"

X:"Yeah Buffy didn't tell you?"

B:"I tired but she didn't listen to me" Said Buffy

She opened the door while F and X were talking.

F:"So that's what you wanted to say?"

X:"i think you to need to talk...i'm gonna go inside to see if Spike's ready"

F:"Thanks:"

They didn't know where to start...

B:"Yeah i wanted to say to you that i ask Spike to leave but you shouted at me before so..."

F:"Oh man...B i'm so sorry..."

B:"Yeah it's okay...maybe i was a lil bit upset too..i dunno"

Noticing that Faith has been crying

"Hey why did you cry?"

F:"I dunno..i was upset"

B:"Pretty much...it makes you cry...but why?"

F:"I...didn't want to loose you okay?"

B:"But Faith..."

F:"Yeah i know..you don't feel the same way about me...i can see that...but i love you B"

"i don't want to loose you...i want to stay here with you forever"

B:"Faith..i'm sorry..."

F:"For what?"

"Cuz you don't love me,cuz you're gonna leave one day or another?"

B:"SHUT UP NOW!"

F:"..."

B:"Now listen to me! I said i was sorry...but not because i don't love you...i'm sory cuz i didn't say earlier that i'm crazy about you!"

"Faith, i need you okay...you're the one watching my back for so many days now, you stick up with me when nobody did, you and i share something so great...i love you okay...and i always will!"

F:"Wow B...i mean gosh..no i mean..."

And she kissed Buffy...a long sweet kiss that seems to last hours and hours...


	5. Chapter 5on 5

When they finally stopped kissing, they both had a smile on their faces.

F:"Why are you smiling like that?"

B:"Same to you..." and she laughed...

F:"It's cuz i love you so much!"

B:"I love you too Faith...i really do!"

F:"aybe we should get back inside...Spike' leaving soon"

B:"Yeah you're right"

F:"I'm always right..and i'm soooo HOT!"

B:"Yeah that's tru...my hot slayer...great nickname!"

F:"I like it too, com'on let's go inside"

Spike was about to leave when he said to Buffy:"You see...i told you, she's crazy about you...and you love her too"

B:"Thanks for everything...i'm gonna miss you...so much!"

S:"Me too...oh hey Faith?"

F:"Yeah?"

S:"Take care of her would you? I swear if you hurt her,i'm gonna kill you!"

F:"I 'm not gonna hurt her! I can't do that...if i do she's gonna kick my ass!"

B:"Yeah...i could do that..."

S:"Fine then...bye girls"

X:"Buffy...we'll see you guys later...i'm gonna bring Spike to the station and then we're comming with Dawn here"

B:"Fine..movie night i guess?"

X:"Got it!"

B:"Okay okay,see ya later!"

X:"Bye Buffy,F"

F:"Bye X-man"

F"So now that everybody's gone...what do you want to do?"

B:"I want a lots of kisses and...you holding me in your arms"

F:"Fine...come here sweet baby..i'm gonna hold you til they come back"

B:"You know that it's in three hours.do you?"

F:"I don't care..and you?"

B:"Not at all"

"let's go watch tv..i wanna sleep in your arms"

F:"Okay baby girl,let me take a blancket and i'm yours"

They went on the couch...Buffy was on Faith's lap and she had her head on faith shoulders.

Faith put on Buffy a blancket and then played with her fingers in B's hairs.

And they stayed like that til theothes came.

But they fell asleep so they didn't hear the others...the first thing they heard was Dawn saying:"Buffy , Faith? You two?"

F(weaspering to B):Man i think we are busted.

B:"It's okay..i mean...i love you and i don't wanna hide it"

F:"Then it's cool for me...i love you girl!"

B to D:"yeah we are together now...i'm sorry you had to discovered this like that!"

D:"You don't have to be sorry...it's great!"

B:"You mean you're not upset?"

D:"No it's great! Right Will?"

W:"Yeah..but you know Dawnie...we've kinda already know it's gonna happened"

D:"How?"

W:"We saw how Faith was acting around B...She was crazy about her"

F:"I sure am...i'm in love with B brat"

X:"So don't wanna be a jerk but..can we jsut shut up and watch a movie...girls talk,not my thing!"

B:"Yeah Xander...play the damn movie"

"i'm gonna bring some popcorn"

F:"I'm comming with you"

Everybody was sitting on the couches and B and F were in the kitchen...

Buffy was making popcorn and Faith was stairing at her.

"What "Buffy said when she went standing between Faith's legs.

F:"Nothing...i love you that's all" And hse gave Buffy a kiss on her neck.

B:"I love you too"

"com 'on let's go watch that movie!"

F:"Yeah i'm comming"

Faith sat on the couch while Buffy gave drinks to everybody

When she was done , Faith took he on her laps and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

They watched tv during hours...

NEXT MORNING

It was about 8.00am and Dawn was up...but she didn't hear a noise in the livingroom or Buffy's room.

"Hey that's weird,Buffy or Faith should be up by now!"

She went to the living room and she understood: Buff and Faith were still asleep, Buffy was next to Faith and got her arms around Faith's waist.

"they're so nice...i'm so happy they found each other!"

Faith woke up and sw Dawn was stairing at them...

"Hey brat! How are you?"

D:"Fine...sleep well?"

F:"Always in your sister's arms"

Looking at Buffy "She so nice..i'm so lucky to have her"

D:"You are...but now i got you too..so i'm lucky too i guess"

F:"You're kinda my sister i guess"

D:"Faith...i know i was a jerk when you first came to Sunnydale..but now i'm happy that you are here...for me..for Buffy"

F:"You had the right to be mean...i tried to kill you sister"

"but now it's not like that anymore..i love her so much that i could kill myself for her if i had too"

And she gave Buffy a sweet kiss...that woke her up...

B:"Hey you two"

F:"Sorry i wake you up"

B:"No it was a sweet goodmorning so i like it!

F:"Fine then..how are you...sleep well?"

B:Like a baby...what about you dawn?"

D:"Fine fine...now can we eat..i'm starving!"

F:"Yeah me too!"

B:"Me three...so let's eat"

Buffy ,Faith and dawn were sitting on their breakfast table...

Faith saw how B was happy with her and dawn...

Buffy saw Faith was lost in her thinking so she squeezed her hands and said:Faith honey,you should eat something before Dawn eat all the stuff..

And she startes to laugh..a sweet laugh...

"Yeah..i'm staying here...i'll never leave her...i love her so much"...


End file.
